Trouble & Solution
by sheltie
Summary: Charlie is in trouble with Julie. How will he make up for it and what does Connie and Adam have planned? Charlie/Julie.


**Trouble & Solution**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Mighty Ducks at all_

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Not a very good title, but it was the best I could think of so don't go off on me on that. The story is a heck of a lot better.**

* * *

Charlie Conway was in big trouble. For what he didn't know until his childhood friend Connie had let it slip subtly. He groaned since he didn't know what to do. Okay, lets back up a bit. Charlie and Julie have been dating for six months. They were going strong and were happy with one another. But things turned for the worse when Charlie bumped into his ex, Linda. They chatted for a bit and Linda gave Charlie a peck on the cheek. But from the distance Julie was at it looked like they were kissing. She hadn't spoken to Charlie since then. That was three weeks ago.

Now Charlie was doing his best to get his girlfriend that he cared for dearly and to get her to talk to him. But every turn she either ignored him or left the room. It didn't help that Dean became Julie's bodyguard and wouldn't allow Charlie any time with her alone in an attempt to explain. Charlie figured that Dean still probably had feelings of some kind for Julie and this was his way of showing it.

"Charlie, you've had your face in that pillow for ten minutes straight, you need to breath, man" Adam said.

"Can't, need to think of way to talk to Jules" Charlie said through his pillow.

"There has to be a way" Adam said.

"There isn't, not one that I can think of and I've tried all of them. It's no use and I almost got a black eye twice by Dean when I tried, remember" Charlie said with a grumble.

"How could I forget, it took the rest of the team to hold back Dean" Adam said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but I won't give up. There has to be a way" Charlie said looking up from his pillow for the first time.

"Charlie, are you sure Jules is worth it? I mean, I know you two like another and have gone out for six months, but is it that serious?" Adam asked.

"It is Adam, I'm in love her" Charlie said seriously.

Adam saw the look in his friend's eyes and knew he was serious. He knew Charlie wasn't one to throw around words like love loosely and carelessly. When he said it, he meant it.

"I see, I got to go talk to Connie. Try not get beaten up by Dean while I'm gone" Adam said heading for the door.

"No problem, I'm staying right here. I have no doubt Dean's made camp at Julie's door just in case I come by" Charlie said.

Adam chuckled.

/Scene Break/

Sadly Charlie wasn't joking, because there was Dean guarding the door like he was Secret Service though minus the earpiece, sunglasses, and black suit. Instead he was in a rock band t-shirt, bandanna and torn jeans.

"Hey Dean, I need to talk to Connie" Adam greeted.

"Is Conway with you?" Dean asked gruffly as he looked around for the Duck captain.

"No, he's not" Adam said shaking his head.

"Fine, go in" Dean said moving aside.

Adam shook his head as he knocked on the door.

"Dean, I told you I'm fine!" Julie shouted.

"It's Adam" Adam called back.

"Oh, come on in" Julie said through the door.

Adam entered to find Julie sitting on her bed looking a bit annoyed and Connie doing homework.

"Hey Banks, what can we do for you?" Connie asked looking up from her Biology book.

"Need to talk to you Cons. Um, Jules, if you don't mind?" Adam asked not liking that he had to kick the girl out of her own room.

"No, that's fine, maybe I can talk Dean out of being all bodyguard like" Julie said getting up.

"Good luck, you know he still has a crush on you" Connie said.

"I know, but I don't like him that way. He's more of a big brother the same as Fulton" Julie said frowning.

Once Julie left Adam took a chair and dragged it so he was sitting in front of Connie, who had closed her books.

"So what's up and why couldn't Julie hear it?" Connie asked curiously.

"It has to do with Charlie" Adam said.

"Ah" Connie said.

"Yeah, well, this might shock you, but Charlie said something I thought I'd never hear him say" Adam said.

"Don't leave me in suspense Banks, out with it" Connie said now sitting up and leaning towards Adam.

"Charlie said he was in love with Julie" Adam said.

Connie fell back a bit shocked. She had known Charlie longer than Adam so this was a real shock to her. She and Charlie had known one another since they were little kids and she never thought she'd hear Charlie ever use the word 'love' with anything other than hockey and his mom.

"Wow, I mean wow!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think we should do something to get the two back together. Maybe have it with Charlie saying this to Jules" Adam suggested.

"That's a tall order Banks. You do know Julie is still on her hear no Charlie, see no Charlie, speak no Charlie thing still" Connie said.

"I know, but I think she needs to hear this. Besides, I think Jules feels the same about Charlie and that's why she's taking this so hard" Adam said.

Connie sat back in thought of what Adam said then nodded. She had to agree with it. Julie did take this very hard, harder than when she found Scooter cheating on her. She remembered how upset Julie was when she told her about Charlie and how Julie cried several nights afterwards. Now it was the ignoring Charlie stage.

"What do you have planned?" Connie asked.

/Scene Break/

Adam came back and found Charlie was still flat on his bed head in the pillow. Adam thought Charlie was asleep, but when he shut the door Charlie moved.

"How's Cons?" the Duck captain asked.

"Good" Adam answered.

"That's good" Charlie said still not moving his head from the pillow.

"Charlie, you need to get out" Adam said.

"Not now Adam, I need to concentrate on Julie" Charlie said.

"Charlie, you need a break. Just one night then tomorrow you can start thinking about getting Julie back. What do you say?" Adam suggested.

"No way Adam" Charlie said.

Adam sighed. He knew this was going to be the hard part of his task, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Come on Charlie, just one night then I'll help you all I can with getting Julie back" Adam offered.

"Deal" Charlie said.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in the girl's dorm Connie was having an easier time getting Julie to go out.

"Yeah, I need to vent some steam" Julie said.

"Great" Connie said.

"A problem though. How am I supposed to go out with Dean tailing me everywhere I go?" Julie asked.

"No problem, I can get Fulton to handle him" Connie said.

"How?" Julie asked.

"I have my ways" Connie said with a smirk.

Julie knew she really didn't want to know what her friend had planned.

/Scene Break/

"All set?" he asked.

"Yup, even got the Dean distraction in place too" she said.

"Good, phase one complete. On to phase two" he said.

"So you got him to agree?" she asked.

"Yup, and now I'll be doing both duties" he said.

She looked at him oddly.

"I told him that I would help him get Julie back if he went out" he explained.

"Brilliant" she said with a smile.

"Phase two?" he asked.

"Phase two" she said with a nod.

/Scene Break/

Charlie got ready as he put on some nice clothes on and sighed. He couldn't believe that he agreed to this. But here he was going out with Adam to hang out when he should be trying to find a way to get Julie to talk to him. He sighed once again.

"Ready to go Conway?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Charlie said with a nod.

"Good, lets get going" Adam said.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in the girl's dorm Julie was fixing herself up as Connie waited for her.

"Are you set?" Connie asked.

"Yup, lets go and have some fun" Julie said smiling.

"Awesome, lets hit it" Connie said.

/Scene Break/

At a club the four went to, but only two knew that.

Julie was having a great time dancing and laughing. It was great not thinking about Charlie at all for one night. She saw a few guys eyeing her and she liked it, but she wasn't looking at the moment. She just liked the attention she was getting.

Connie was dancing beside her friend having fun and scanning the crowd for two people. Her eyes brighten when she spotted them.

Adam and Charlie entered the club. Charlie sighed and put on a smile on his face.

"Come on, lets find a table" Adam suggested.

Charlie nodded.

They found one, which was a booth. They ordered some drinks and surveyed the scene.

/Scene Break/

Connie spotted them and smiled. She just hoped this plan would work.

"Say Jules, I am going to sit for a moment, you okay here?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll catch up with you in a minute" Julie said.

Connie then weaved her way through the packed dance floor to where the two boys were at. She then found an empty table right beside the boy's table and sat down. Soon Julie came over and sat down wiping some sweat from her brow.

"Have fun?" Connie asked.

You bet" Julie said.

What Julie didn't know was where she was sitting was right behind Charlie.

_**With Charlie & Adam**_

"Adam, this was a dumb thing to do" Charlie sighed.

"Come on Charlie, live a little tonight" Adam said.

"I don't know. I should be thinking about how to talk to Jules" Charlie said.

"Hey, don't do that. tonight is to relax. Remember?" Adam said.

"I know" Charlie sighed.

What he didn't know was Julie who was right behind him stiffened at the sound of his voice.

Somehow Adam and Connie's eyes met. Time for their plan to really start.

"Fine, have it your way, but we're staying here" Adam said.

Charlie brightened up when Adam gave in, but then frowned when he found out he wasn't going back to the dorms at all.

_**Connie & Julie**_

"Cons, I think I want to go" Julie said as quietly as she could and still be heard by her friend.

She didn't want to be close to Charlie at all and knowing he was right behind her just wasn't kosher with her.

"What, but we just got here" Connie said frowning.

"Please Cons" Julie pleaded.

"Sorry Jules, we're staying" Connie said firmly.

Julie sighed. She needed to think of a way to get out of here.

_**Charlie & Adam**_

"So Charlie, why are you so adamant at getting back with Jules?" Adam asked.

"Really Adam, you know why" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Humor me" Adam said sitting back.

"Adam, you know it already" Charlie said not really want to go into.

"Come on Charlie, we decided we're going to stay here and since we're not going to have any fun might as well start talking about your thing with Julie" Adam said.

"Fine" Charlie said.

_**Connie & Julie**_

Julie's curiosity piqued and wanted to know why Charlie wanted to get back with her. She tried to fight, but she was naturally a curious person. And if she heard any curiosity killed the cat jokes she'd be the one doing the skinning.

Connie watched this all trying to hide a smirk that was dying to come out. This was just too good. She watched as Julie lean back subtly as far as she could so she could hear Charlie over the dance music that was blaring.

_**Charlie & Adam**_

"I don't think I noticed it at first when I first met her or even after everything we went through during the Goodwill Games. I mean, we barely knew one another and were brought together by hockey. But then as we played together and got to know one another I liked her. She was someone that could be a girl, but can kick butt if she wanted to. Heck, she's one of the few girls I know that can do both" Charlie said.

Adam said nothing decided to let Charlie ramble on til he got to his point.

_**Connie & Julie**_

Julie frowned as she heard what Charlie was saying at first, but smiled as she remembered the time she had at those games and the new friends she met. It was a time she'd treasure forever. She also liked the compliment Charlie gave her.

Connie saw this and smirked. Though was curious as to where her friend was going with his rambling. She'd have to sit back and hope he'd get to the point and fast.

_**Charlie & Adam**_

"Anyway then we all got accepted to Eden Hall and I was so glad that the team was able to stay together though Dean came way late" Charlie said.

Adam nodded.

"But, well, that was not a year I'd like to remember really. I was a jerk and everything" Charlie said.

"Don't be so down on yourself Charlie. Coach Bombay has been our coach since we were kids and was kind of like a dad to you. It's normal you'd be upset because of the change" Adam said.

"I know, but I wasn't really a great person to hang with" Charlie said.

"That's in the past though" Adam said.

Charlie nodded.

_**Connie & Julie**_

Julie listened on still remembering that she was glad she was able to stick with the Ducks even after the Goodwill games. She was shocked when she got the letter with the scholarship. She was so happy that she'd be with her friends. She also remembered Charlie's moody behavior, but she had her own things going on with Goldberg trying to sabotage her and everything. She still had to get him back for that.

Connie listened in too and had to agree with her oldest friend that his behavior wasn't that great, but she understood too. She sighed and hoped he'd get to the good parts soon. The suspense was killing her.

_**Charlie & Adam**_

"Then there was Linda" Adam said.

"Yeah, Linda. She was nice and a great girl, but even though we liked each other we were too different and couldn't make it work. Thankfully we broke up before we anything bad happened" Charlie said.

Adam nodded.

"After that, well I didn't really do any kind of dating though I had offers. I just wanted to focus on hockey and school" Charlie said.

_**Connie & Julie**_

Both Connie and Julie remembered Charlie's relationship with Linda and they did like the girl very much though Julie not as much now since she did kiss Charlie.

_**Charlie & Adam**_

"Then Julie entered, huh?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It started with her helping me with my homework. She's in a couple AP classes and was willing to help me out whenever I needed it. No offense Adam, but Jules knows her stuff" Charlie said.

"None taken. Jules is quite smart" Adam said.

"Yeah, so anyway Jules and I started making our study sessions a regular thing and I guess slowly things changed between us. Not sure when exactly though" Charlie said.

_**Connie & Julie**_

Julie remembered the study sessions she and Charlie had and she enjoyed the a lot. They had great fun as well while still studying at the same time. She herself wasn't sure when things began to change between them either. It happened so slowly that it just changed that day when Charlie asked her out after their study session. She smiled as she remembered their first date.

Connie watched this and wondered when Charlie was going to get to the point. She was usually a patient person, but this was making her itchy and wanted Charlie get to the point.

_**Charlie & Adam**_

"And then the two of you became a couple" Adam said.

"Yeah, it was great. She and I had so much in common. She was cute, funny, can play hockey, she has everything" Charlie said with a smile.

Adam nodded.

_**Connie & Julie**_

Julie couldn't help, but smile as she remembered hers and Charlie relationship. It was great, the best she'd ever had in her young life. Her relationship with Scooter was short-lived. Nothing bad happened. It just was short-lived, that's all. But with Charlie since they already knew each other there was an ease there. They didn't have to go through the getting to know one another since they already did. They just moved up from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't a big change except they sat closer to one another and there was more physical contact than what a friendship would have.

Connie remembered Charlie and Julie relationship and how it evolved and she smiled and did her best not to squeal. She just knew that Charlie and Julie were meant for one another and was so happy that they were.

_**Charlie & Adam**_

"Then Linda" Adam said.

"Yeah, and nothing happened. We talked, that's all. She gave me a peck on the cheek and we parted ways" Charlie sighed.

"But Julie saw Linda kissing you, and from her view it looked like she was kissing you and not a peck on the cheek" Adam said.

"I know, I know" Charlie said with a sigh.

_**Connie & Julie**_

Julie frowned as she heard this. She had heard all of this before and ignored it all. She didn't care at all. What she saw was what she saw and she saw Linda and Charlie kissing.

Connie frowned and hoped Charlie would get to it and everything will get back to normal with Charlie and Julie getting back together.

_**Charlie & Adam**_

"Thus now leading us to now and your revelation" Adam said.

_**Connie & Julie**_

_Revelation? _Julie thought in shock and her curiosity piqued.

Connie smiled. _Here it comes._

_**Charlie & Adam**_

"Yeah" Charlie said.

Adam gestured to Charlie to continue.

"I am in love with Julie Gaffney" Charlie said.

_**Connie & Julie**_

Julie sat there stunned just hearing what Charlie had said. She couldn't have heard what she just heard. Charlie was in love with her. She felt her heart race and her palms got sweaty. Her mind was buzzing greatly as several emotional flashed through her being.

Connie watched Julie's reaction and was curious as to how Julie will ultimately react.

Julie after sitting there silently stood up and Connie feared the worse. Julie turned and went to Charlie and Adam's table.

"Adam, can you leave. I need to talk to Charlie" Julie said.

Charlie jumped hearing Julie's voice. He turned looked at her in fear. Did she hear him? Was that why she wanted to talk to him? All these questions were racing through his head as he felt his throat dry up faster than the Sahara.

Adam nodded and rushed to Connie's table to listen in.

Julie sat across from Charlie looking him in the eye.

Charlie was sweating badly now. He wasn't sure how she'll react to what he had said.

"Charlie, I heard everything you have said" Julie said.

_Oh crap, I'm doomed. She wasn't supposed to hear all of that_ Charlie thought.

Julie then slid over so she was right next to Charlie, but he was so wrapped up in his thoughts and worry that he didn't realize Julie was right by him. She wrapped an arm around Charlie's neck, which got Charlie's attention. He turned to Julie and saw a look in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"Jules?" he asked.

Julie grabbed the back of Charlie's head and pulled him to hers and kissed him hard. Charlie's eyes widen, but then closed his eyes as he kissed Julie back. His hands moved and wrapped around Julie's body pulling her closer to him.

Adam snuck a look back and gave Connie a thumbs up. Connie was giddy as she jumped up and down in her seat. She could hardly contain herself.

When Charlie and Julie broke their kiss they were breathing hard.

"Jules?" Charlie said.

"I forgive you Charlie. I love you too" Julie said.

Charlie smiled and kissed Julie.

At the other table Connie and Adam raised their drinks and toasted one another on their successful mission.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, that's the end of this one. It took me a long time to get an ending out of this and I think I got it just right. Sorry if the ending was a little weak. I did the best I could. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
